Fünfzig Tage und eine Nacht
by jojo61
Summary: Kurzer Einblick in Episoden aus der Verlobungszeit bzw. der Zeit bis zur Hochzeit von Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth Bennet im 1.Kapitel...das 2.Kapitel ist lediglich für Erwachsene empfehlenswert und enthält eindeutige Formulierungen und Beschreibungen der Vorg
1. Chapter 1

**Fünfzig Tage und eine Nacht**

Seit der Verlobung Anfang Oktober waren genau fünfzig Tage vergangen. Zwar waren beide Brautpaare der Meinung gewesen, dass die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit gerne noch kürzer hätte ausfallen können, aber es waren doch so umfangreiche Vorbereitungen für eine Doppelhochzeit notwendig, dass man sich auf eine Frist von etwa sieben Wochen geeinigt hatte. Nun war es Ende November. Das Wetter zeigte sich kalt und bereits recht frostig, mit ungewöhnlich wenigen Niederschlägen für diese Zeit in England.

Fitzwilliam Darcy lief unruhig in der Netherfield'schen Bibliothek auf und ab und war sich fast sicher, dass der kostbare Teppich unter seinen Füßen bereits erste Spuren der Überbeanspruchung zeigen musste. Dabei war er erst eine gute Viertelstunde hier drinnen. Das Warten wurde ihm lange, jedoch dachte er sich bereits, dass er sich noch ein wenig länger in Geduld würde üben müssen. Er zog in seiner typischen Art die linke Augenbraue nach oben, aber seine lagunenblauen Augen hatten einen fröhlichen Schimmer. Er beherrschte sich, nicht nach der bereitstehenden Brandykaraffe zu greifen. Er wollte seiner Frau nicht mit einer Alkoholfahne entgegentreten, sobald diese nun bereit zur Abreise hereinkam. Hoffentlich war sie der Witterung angemessen gekleidet, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie auf der Fahrt fror und sich womöglich noch eine Erkältung zuzog. Das Brautkleid würde sie dann bestimmt nicht mehr tragen, was er persönlich ein wenig bedauerte, aber es war wirklich nicht für die Reise geeignet.

Er war sich ziemlich schnell mit Elizabeth einig gewesen, dass sie beide so bald als möglich (und schicklich) die Gesellschaft auf dem Hochzeitsempfang in Netherfield verlassen sollten. Sie würden ein Stück Richtung Norden fahren und dort für ein, zwei oder gar drei Tage in einem gemütlichen Gasthof Station machen, bevor die Fahrt nach Pemberley fortgesetzt werden sollte. Die Hochzeitsnacht wollten sie nicht auf Netherfield verbringen, weil Jane und Charles dort das alleinige Anrecht als Frischvermählte haben sollten. Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth wollten nicht noch länger die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Das hatten sie in den vergangenen 50 Tagen zur Genüge erlebt.

Fitzwilliam Darcy ließ sich in einen Fauteuil neben dem Kamin nieder und starrte in die Flammen…

… Er wusste gar nicht mehr, an wie vielen Dinnerabenden sie teilgenommen hatten, wie viele Gratulanten gekommen waren, wie viele Hände er geschüttelt hatte und wie viele augenzwinkernde Kommentare sich Lizzie hatte anhören müssen anlässlich ihrer Verlobung. Die hatte sich – was vorauszusehen war – wie ein Lauffeuer in halb Hertfordshire herumgesprochen und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sowohl er und Elizabeth als auch Charles und Jane kaum noch eine ruhige Minuten verbrachten.

Namen schwirrten in seinem geplagten Kopf umher und er hatte mehr als einmal das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er – unabsichtlich natürlich – wie ein exotisches Tier vorgeführt wurde. Er ertrug alles tapfer und halbwegs gelassen, manchmal natürlich auch wieder etwas stoisch, weil Elizabeth an seiner Seite war. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von ihr entschädigte ihn stets für alle Dorftölpel, die ihm so vorgestellt wurden.

Zweimal musste er in diesen vergangenen sieben Wochen nach London reisen. Es war immer unabdingbar, aber es zog ihn doch gleich wieder mit Macht an die Seite seiner Verlobten. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr ohne sie sein. Der erste Abschied war schon recht kurz nach dem Verlobungstag, er musste ganz dringend in die Stadt, um Elizabeth ein ihr angemessenes Verlobungsgeschenk zu machen. Und das war nun einmal in einem Banksafe sicher deponiert, von dort musste er es holen. Er sagte nicht den wahren Grund seiner Abreise, sondern machte Elizabeth lediglich klar, dass es doch auch für ihn einige wichtige Angelegenheiten zu regeln gab.

Er kam daher nach Longbourn am frühen Mittag, wurde wohl mit großem Enthusiasmus, aber gebührendem Respekt, um nicht zu sagen sogar mit einer gewissen Ängstlichkeit von seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter empfangen, die sofort wort- und gestenreich nach Lizzie schicken ließ. Allerdings war Mrs. Bennet nicht aus dem Salon zu bewegen, sie war die ganze Zeit des Abschiednehmens über dabei. Zwar hielt sie sich dezent im Hintergrund, oh ja, das konnte sie durchaus, denn er hatte nicht ohne Amüsement festgestellt, dass sie ziemlich schnell in ihrem unermüdlichen Redefluss versiegte, wenn er seine Augenbraue recht drohend hochstellte und dabei die andere über der Stirn zusammenzog, so dass sein Gesicht einem drohenden Gewittersturm nahe kam. Das also tat er, nachdem er Lizzie formvollendet mit einem zarten Handkuss begrüßt hatte und erreichte somit, dass seine Verlobte ihm wissend lächelnd zuzwinkerte und Mrs. Bennet sich in eine Ecke über eine Handarbeit zurückzog.

Sie setzten sich beide auf das Sofa und er hielt die ganze Zeit über Elizabeths Hand. Während er über die bevorstehende Reise redete, strich er ihr ab und zu zart mit einer Hand über ihr Haar. Mehr an Zärtlichkeit auszutauschen wagte er nicht in Gegenwart seiner Schwiegermutter. Aber sie ertranken fast in ihren gegenseitigen Blicken, die eine wesentlich deutlichere Sprache sprachen als die zurückhaltenden Gesten. Er versprach seiner Verlobten, dass er alle Dinge in London mit größter Eile abzuwickeln gedenke, damit er ja nicht eine Stunde länger als notwendig dort verbringen musste. Und dann, als ihr eine Träne über die eine Wange lief, tat er etwas ganz Ungeheuerliches, er hatte es geahnt und sich entsprechend darauf vorbereitet: Er zog ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche seines Frackes und reichte es ihr wortlos. Darauf stand in seiner gestochen scharfen Schrift: „Weine nicht, sonst weine auch ich. Ich trinke von deinen Lippen, genau jetzt in diesem Moment, fühle dich von mir geküsst mit so viel Leidenschaft, deren ich nur irgendwie fähig bin. Ich liebe dich sehr und werde dich schmerzlich vermissen. Dein sich nach dir verzehrender Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth schluckte und nickte tapfer, dabei warf sie ihrer Mutter einen Seitenblick zu. Fitzwilliam Darcy erhob sich, zog beide Hände Elizabeths nacheinander an seine Lippen und strich ihr ein letztes Mal über die Haare. Dann ließ er sie los und wandte sich Mrs. Bennet zu. Er verbeugte sich knapp und entbot ihr einen sehr höflichen, aber kurzen Abschiedsgruß und war gegangen, bevor sie noch ihren Mund zu einer wortreichen Entgegnung hatte öffnen können.

Vier Tage später war er wieder zurück. Er ließ die Kutsche gleich in Longbourn anhalten, machte nicht erst in Netherfield Halt, um sich eventuell umzukleiden oder zu erfrischen. Etwas steifbeinig sprang er aus dem Verschlag und eilte die Treppe zum Haus hinauf. Die Familie Bennet nahm gerade den Tee ein und auch Charles saß mit zufriedener Miene im Salon neben seiner Jane. Alle verstummten unwillkürlich, als Fitzwilliam Darcy eintrat. Er hasste diese Reaktionen auf sein Auftreten, warum nur kam das dauernd vor? Langsam erhob sich Elizabeth. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Er konnte sich nicht an seiner Lizzie satt sehen. Welch ein Segen, dass er die vier Tage überstanden hatte. Es hatte ihn hart angegangen, die letzten Meilen hatten sich wie endlos gezogen. Er nickte allen Anwesenden zu und begrüßte sie höflich. Mr. Bennet fand ausnahmsweise noch vor seiner Frau die Sprache wieder und hatte ein herzliches Wort für seinen in Reisekleidern steckenden Schwiegersohn, führte ihn sogleich zum Teetisch und musste Elizabeth auch gar nicht erst bitten, ihren Verlobten zu bedienen. Fast wie zufällig strich diese ihm über den Ärmel seines Mantels, er blickte in ihre Augen und verlor sich darin. Mrs. Bennet musste ihn dreimal ansprechen, bis er reagierte: „Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, Mrs. Bennet, ich…. ähm ja, die Reise war soweit angenehm und verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten, danke Ihrer Nachfrage!" Und er setzte leise und nur für Elizabeth hörbar hinzu: „Und ich bin sehr froh, wieder hier zu sein, sehr, sehr froh." Seine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab.

Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Charles sich gegenüber Jane wesentlich mehr herausnehmen konnte als er gegenüber Elizabeth. Die beiden waren zwar vor einiger Zeit dunkelrot angelaufen dabei, aber sie hatten sich immerhin bereits einmal in Anwesenheit der Familie geküsst. Mehr als ein verständnisvolles Schmunzeln hatte dies merkwürdigerweise nicht verursacht. Nun ja, er hatte Elizabeth auch schon überaus leidenschaftlich in seine Arme gerissen und geküsst, aber sie waren dazu stets allein gewesen. Diese Gelegenheiten waren bisher überaus rar, ganz ehrlich gesagt, war er beim Mitzählen bei der Zahl zwei stehen geblieben. Das eine Mal am Tag ihrer Verlobung, weit draußen vor dem Haus, an diesem alten Baum, wenn er heute daran dachte, ging es ihm noch immer durch Mark und Knochen. Das zweite Mal dann etwa gut eine Woche später, als das Wetter mal einen Spaziergang zuließ, der länger als zehn Minuten dauerte. Beide Paare waren zusammen mit Mary und Kitty aufgebrochen, die beiden Mädchen konnten aber dem Tempo nicht folgen und blieben weit zurück. Jane und Charles setzten sich ebenfalls ab, verschwanden für einige Zeit in ein kleines Wäldchen am rechten Wegrand, so zog Fitzwilliam seine Lizzie auf der anderen Seite hinter fast mannshohe Ginsterbüsche, die aber leider zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht ganz blickdicht waren.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich auf einen solchen Augenblick gewartet habe, Liebste", flüsterte er ihr heiser vor Aufregung ins Ohr. Und er verlor keine einzige Sekunde mehr mit Reden, sondern zog sie mit fester Hand an seinen starken Körper und küsste sie fordernd und ausdauernd. Da er von der ersten Begegnung dieser Art wusste, dass sie recht offenherzig dachte, ließ er nach einem kleinen Augenblick seine Hände auf ihrer Kleidung auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er zeichnete die Rundung ihrer Hüften nach, legte seine Hand einen Moment lang provozierend auf ihr kleines, festes Gesäß und presste sie noch fester an sich. Sie schaute überrascht, aber mit einem Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Seine Hände arbeiteten sich nach oben. Die Taille hätte er fast mit beiden Händen umspannen können, aber nein, es fehlte schon noch ein gutes Stück. Ihr Mantel war ihm nun im Weg. Er beugte seinen Kopf noch weiter herunter und erreichte so ihren Hals an einer Seite. Dort platzierte er weitere Küsse, weich wie ein Samtkissen. Geschickt öffnete er dabei die wenigen Knöpfe an ihrem Mantel, glitt mit den Händen an ihren Seiten hoch und verharrte dann für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er kurz, sehr kurz mit seinen Daumen auf jeder Seite über den Stoff ihres Kleides an jener Stelle strich, wo dieser ihre Brüste bedeckte. Sie gab einen Laut wie ein junges Kätzchen von sich. Er lächelte. Dann hob er kurz den Kopf und sah ein Stück hinter ihnen Mary und Kitty kommen. Er küsste Elizabeth noch einmal heftig und drehte dann ihren Kopf in Richtung ihrer Schwestern. Sie knöpfte rasch ihren Mantel zu, warf Fitzwilliam einen letzten tiefen Blick zu und bemühte sich, ihr erhitztes Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dann trat das Paar unauffällig hinter den Büschen wieder vor auf den Weg. Mary und Kitty waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft und hatten nichts bemerkt. Allerdings vermissten alle vier nun das andere Pärchen, Jane und Charles. Fitzwilliam Darcy konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die beiden anderen tauchten erst kurz vor Meryton wieder auf, und Jane hatte ganz offensichtlich die Schleife ihrer Schute völlig verdreht und vernachlässigt gebunden, was beim Aufbruch von Longbourn aus noch sehr ordentlich ausgesehen hatte.

Er rief sich wieder zur Ordnung, weg von derart ablenkenden Gedanken. Mit festem Blick schaute er nun in die Teegesellschaft. Das, was er Elizabeth aus London mitgebracht hatte, gedachte er natürlich nicht, ihr während der Teestunde zu präsentieren. Am Abend, so vernahm er aus dem Munde seiner Schwägerinnen, sei man zu einem Dinner nach Bleakham eingeladen, wo Sir William Lucas Freundschaft hin pflegte. Fitzwilliam Darcy rollte unangenehm berührt mit den Augen. Er hätte sich viel lieber mal einen beschaulichen Abend im Kreis der Familie hier gewünscht, in dessen Verlauf er Elizabeth hätte zur Seite nehmen können, um ihr unauffällig sein Präsent zu überreichen.

Er suchte Blickkontakt mit seinem Schwiegervater. Komischerweise verstanden sich die beiden Herren fast blind, was er schon öfter mit großer Freude festgestellt hatte. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Mr. Bennet sich wie zufällig hinüber zu seinem Schwiegersohn hinbewegte. Sie wechselten ein paar leise Worte, dann erhob sich Fitzwilliam Darcy und entschuldigte sich kurz bei allen Anwesenden. Etwa zwei Minuten später schickte Mr. Bennet seine zweite Tochter mit dem Auftrag, für ihn etwas zu holen, in die Bibliothek.

Dort erwarte sie ihr ungeduldiger Verlobter. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie inniglich. Mit einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr machte er sich klar, dass die Zeit drängte, wollte man dieser Dinnereinladung Folge leisten. Und nach Netherfield musste er ja auch noch zuvor. Deswegen kürzte er bei aller empfundenen Leidenschaft für Elizabeth seine stürmische, nach Zweisamkeit verlangende Begrüßung ab und nestelte an der Innentasche seines Mantels. „Ich habe dir etwas aus London mitgebracht, mein Herz." Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Ach Fitzwilliam, das ist sehr nett von dir, aber für mich ist nur maßgebend, dass du wieder bei mir bist, dass du dich selbst mitgebracht hast." Er setzte lächelnd einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze, dann zog er eine Schatulle hinter seinem Rücken hervor, deren bloßer Anblick Elizabeth bereits die Sprache verschlug. Die Schatulle war über und über mit einem Mosaik aus Perlmuttstückchen besetzt und in der Mitte prangte eine fein herausgearbeitete goldene Rose. Er erklärte, dass diese Schatulle ursprünglich aus Deutschland stamme und die Rose in der Mitte auf ihre Namenspatronin, die deutsche Heilige Elisabeth von Thüringen, zurückzuführen sei. Er versprach ihr, die ganze Geschichte dieser Heiligen zu erzählen, sobald man mehr Zeit dafür haben würde. Elizabeth wollte nach der Schatulle greifen, da sie dachte, dies wäre das eigentliche Geschenk. „Nein", hörte sie da ihren Verlobten einwenden „es befindet sich etwas darinnen, was Generationen von Darcys ihren Verlobten zum Geschenk gemacht haben und dieser Tradition möchte ich nicht nachstehen und hinzufügen, dass es mich mit großer Freude erfüllt, es dir hier und heute überreichen zu dürfen." Er klappte die Schatulle auf und Lizzie war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Ein kostbares Geschmeide von vermutlich unschätzbarem Wert lag darinnen. In filigrane Fassungen gebettet schimmerten zig Saphire im Licht der Kandelaber in der spärlich erleuchteten Bibliothek - ein Kollier und die passenden Ohrgehänge.

„Fitzwilliam", Elizabeth musste sich räuspern „Fitzwilliam, Liebster, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Es ist… es ist einfach … es passt nicht zu mir!" „Keine Widerrede", flüsterte ihr Verlobter ihr ins Ohr, während er sich ein Stück hinter sie drehte „es gehört nun dir. Mein Vater hat mir einmal gesagt, dass meine Mutter sich so sehr gewünscht hat, es zu erleben, dass die Verlobte ihres Sohnes dies einmal tragen wird, so wie sie diese Schmuckstücke einst getragen hat. Und sie wären beide, mein Vater wie auch meine Mutter, sehr stolz auf dich." Mit diesen Worten hängte er ihr schnell das Kollier um den Hals. „Die Steine haben die Augenfarbe meiner Mutter", sagte er mit kaum unterdrückter Emotionalität. Elizabeth starrte ihn wie hypnotisiert an: „Ja", hauchte sie „mag sein, aber für mich haben sie exakt deine Augenfarbe!" Sie kam ihm in diesem Augenblick wunderschön vor, die funkelnden Darcy-Juwelen am Hals, er war vollkommen überwältigt und spürte jeweils eine heiße Träne auf jeder Seite seine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Elizabeth küsste die salzigen Tropfen weg und raunte ihm dabei zu: „Weine nicht, sonst weine auch ich. Das hat mir vor einigen Tagen einmal jemand geschrieben, erinnerst du dich?" Fitzwilliam Darcy nickte ergriffen und barg sein Gesicht für einen winzigen Moment in Elizabeth's Haaren. Dann richtete er sich auf: „Wir müssen zurück, Liebes, man wird schon über uns klatschen, vermutlich." „Ja", lachte sie „aber erst solltest du diese Pretiosen hier wieder verstauen, damit kann ich unmöglich hier im Haus herumstolzieren." Er stimmte kurz in ihr Lachen mit ein, nahm ihr dabei die Kette wieder ab und legte sie zurück in die herrliche Schatulle. „Aber heute Abend zum Dinner in - großer Gott, wo ist das nun wieder? - wirst du den Schmuck anziehen oder?" Elizabeth legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund und wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, aber dann begriff sie, dass es ihrem Verlobten wohl unheimlich viel bedeuten musste, sie dies tragen zu sehen und so nickte sie zur Bestätigung. Er lächelte glücklich und hielt ihr die Tür der Bibliothek auf, dann schlüpften sie beide hinaus.

Die Juwelen machten natürlich große Furore, insbesondere Mrs. Bennet sowie Kitty konnten sich kaum über das wertvolle Verlobungsgeschenk von Mr. Darcy beruhigen. Elizabeth hatte die Steine zwar an diesem Abend in Bleakham umgelegt, aber es war in der Tat nicht der richtige Anlass dafür. Das sah dann später auch Fitzwilliam Darcy ein, obwohl er Lizzie immer wieder versicherte, sie würde das Geschmeide mit großer Anmut tragen. Sie konnte ihn aber letztendlich davon überzeugen, dass man hier auf einer Landgesellschaft so etwas niemals zu sehen bekam und das Kollier mit Zubehör doch eher für einen Abend in der Oper oder einen großen Ball geeignet sei. Er konnte nicht umhin, ihr zuzustimmen.

Das zweite Mal fuhr er nach London - mit einem Umweg über eine schöne Gegend nördlich von Hertfordshire, wo er vollständige Arrangements für die ersten Tage nach der Hochzeit traf - um vor allen Dingen bei seinem Schneider vorstellig zu werden und die Schatulle mit den Familienjuwelen wieder im Banksafe abzuliefern. Lizzie hatte ihn inständig darum gebeten, sie hatte keine ruhige Minute, nachdem nun die halbe Grafschaft wusste, welche Werte da in Longbourn in einer Kommode in ihrem Zimmer herumlagen.

Die Abreise war zwei Wochen vor der Hochzeit. Er kehrte eine Woche später zurück, da er ja wie gesagt, noch an anderem Ort etwas zu erledigen hatte. Da es aber bereits spät am Abend war, als er nach Hertfordshire zurückkehrte, störte er niemanden mehr in Longbourn, sondern fuhr direkt weiter nach Netherfield Park. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn er hatte große Sehnsucht nach seiner Verlobten, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er eine weise Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Zusammen mit Charles saß er noch ein Weilchen am prasselnden Kaminfeuer, er erzählte ihm, welche Arrangements er für die Reise nach Pemberley und vor allen Dingen für die Hochzeitsnacht getroffen hatte. Charles grinste frech bei seinen Erläuterungen. „Grundgütiger, Fitzwilliam, wenn uns vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass wir über Jahresfrist beide am gleichen Tag heiraten würden, den hätten wir doch glatt für verrückt erklärt, nicht wahr? Und nun ist es in sechs Tagen soweit." Sein Gegenüber nickte nur versonnen. Da erhob sich Charles Bingley und wünschte seinem Freund eine gute Nacht. Kaum war Charles aus dem Raum, stand auch Fitzwilliam Darcy aus dem Sessel auf und ging zu den großen Terrassentüren. Er öffnete einen Flügel, atmete die kalte Novemberluft ein.

Als ihn eine Stimme ansprach, die sich genauso anhörte wie Elizabeth, zuckte er zutiefst erschrocken zusammen: „Wenn der Propheten nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg eben zum Propheten kommen!" Und aus dem Dunkel heraus trat seine Verlobte in den Lichtkegel, den das erleuchtete Fenster auf die Terrasse warf. Er zog sie am Arm in den warmen Salon hinein und schloss schnell die Tür. „Um Himmels willen, Elizabeth, was tust du denn hier?" Er war kaum einer normalen Reaktion fähig, so war ihm der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren. Sie aber strahlte ihn an: „Der Fleischersjunge kam noch sehr spät in Longbourn vorbei, weil am Mittag bei der Lieferung etwas vergessen wurde und er sagte, er hätte deine Kutsche Richtung Netherfield rollen sehen. Da bat ich ihn, mich ein Stück mitzunehmen und hier abzusetzen, da ich mir schon dachte, dass du zu solch später Stunde nicht mehr bei uns hereinschauen würdest." Dann trat sie ganz nah an ihn heran, strich ihm mit beiden Armen über seine Frackärmel bis hoch zu seinen Schultern und fügte mit schelmischem Blick hinzu: „Ich bin natürlich heimlich hier, das heißt nicht ganz, Jane weiß darüber Bescheid. Ich musste dich sehen, ich hätte es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten!" Er gab einen stöhnenden Laut von sich und presste sie hart an sich, bevor er ihre Lippen mit einem drängenden Kuss verschloss.

Er zog sie mit sich auf den Sessel, setzte sich nieder und platzierte Elizabeth auf seinem Schoß. Dann erzählte er, was es aus London zu berichten gab. Und er eröffnete ihr auch, dass er spezielle Pläne für die Zeit gleich nach der Hochzeit habe. Neugierig sah seine Verlobte ihn an. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln und berichtete also in groben Zügen von seinen getroffenen Arrangements, wobei er nicht alles verriet, da einige Überraschungen dabei waren. Elizabeth staunte. Er hatte dies sehr genau und mit großem Sinn für Romantik geplant. Und es gefiel ihr außerordentlich gut, vor allen Dingen die Tatsache, dass Jane und Charles dann Netherfield ganz allein für sich hatten. Sie hauchte kleine Küsse auf das Gesicht ihres Verlobten, so sehr freute sie sich über das Gehörte. Er wehrte lachend ihre Attacken ab, hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und blickte sie dann ernst an. Fragend zog sich seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Mein Herz, hast du auch daran gedacht, wie du jetzt nach Longbourn zurückkommst? Du weißt, wie spät es bereits ist." Ganz langsam räkelte sich Elizabeth auf ihm, er sog scharf die Luft ob ihrer fast schon aufreizenden Bewegungen ein. Sie stand langsam auf und reichte ihrem Verlobten die Hand, zog ihn auffordernd aus dem Sessel hoch. „Liebster Fitzwilliam", sie flüsterte nun in sein Ohr „ich werde wohl oder übel hier bleiben müssen." Er sah sie irritiert an: „Wie, hier bleiben? Hier im Salon kannst du nicht schlafen, und ein Gästezimmer ist nicht gerichtet." Sie drückte nun ihren Körper ganz eng an den seinen und legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg, als sie erwiderte: „Gut, dass ich den Weg zu deinem Zimmer kenne." Und sie ließ ihn ganz abrupt los, wandte sich zur Tür, öffnete diese und spazierte in die Halle hinaus.

Mit einem Satz hechtete er hinter ihr her. Sie war bereits auf den ersten Stufen der Treppe angelangt. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, die auf dem Geländer lag. Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme zu dämpfen, damit man auf sie beide im Haus nicht aufmerksam wurde: „Elizabeth, du weißt nicht, was du da sagst. Das werde ich nicht dulden!" Sie machte sich von ihm los und rannte unverhofft los, die restlichen Stufen hinauf. Er beeilte sich, ihr nachzukommen. Am oberen Ende der Treppe bekam er sie wieder zu fassen. Er packte sie um die Taille, so dass sie stehen bleiben musste. Atemlos blickten sie sich für einen Moment an. Da wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er presste seinen Mund mit aller Härte auf den ihren, doch ihr Entgegenkommen war sanft und weich. Das Blut raste in unaufhörlichen Wellen durch seinen Körper, er hob Lizzie hoch und trug sie den Korridor entlang bis zu seiner Zimmertür. Da er keine Hand frei hatte, drehte sie den Türknauf für ihn, er tippte mit dem Fuß gegen die geöffnete Tür, um sie weiter auf zu stoßen. Sobald sie drinnen angelangt waren, drehte er sich ein wenig, und gab der Tür einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen, so dass sie wieder zufiel.

Etwas schwer atmend setzte er Elizabeth auf dem Bett ab und sank gleich daneben nieder. Er nahm beide Hände von ihr auf und barg sie in den seinen. Dann begann er zu reden: „Sieh mal Lizzie, gerade vorhin habe ich dir erzählt, was ich alles für die ersten Tage nach unserer Hochzeit in die Wege geleitet habe. Ich möchte, dass alles perfekt und wundervoll abläuft. Wir sollten diese Planung nicht dadurch über den Haufen werfen, dass wir uns jetzt auf einen Pfad begeben, der uns momentan noch nicht eröffnet ist." Er blickte sie unsicher an, sie sagte jedoch kein Wort. Er entschloss sich, anders vorzugehen, offener, so wie sie es immer vorzog: „Ach, Liebste, glaube nicht, ich würde nicht von dieser unerfüllten Sehnsucht nach dir geplagt. Ich sagte dir bereits am Tag unserer Verlobung, dass ich lieber heute als morgen… mit dir… ähm ja, das Bett mit dir teilen möchte. Aber nun ist es doch nicht mehr lange hin bis zur Hochzeit und die paar Tage werden sicher ganz schnell vergehen, meinst du nicht?" Er stand auf und begann, nervös auf und ab zu gehen. „Natürlich kannst du nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Longbourn zurückkehren, selbstverständlich wirst du hier übernachten. In meinem Bett, ich werde", er zögerte und blickte sich um „ja, ich werde mir die zwei Sessel hier zusammenschieben und darauf schlafen, das wird gehen." Elizabeth blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Er setzte seine Worte sogleich in die Tat um und schob die Sessel zusammen. Dann nahm er seinen Mantel, quetschte sich umständlich in das Provisorium und deckte sich mit dem Mantel zu. Er sah aus wie ein viel zu groß geratenes Baby. Die langen Beine hatten überhaupt keinen Platz und nach einer Minute war es bereits so unbequem, dass er sich drehen musste, was er aber nicht richtig konnte. Es endete mit einem ‚Plumps' und er landete auf dem Boden.

Er unterdrückte einen Fluch mit Rücksicht auf Elizabeth's Anwesenheit und stand auf. Er kam zu ihr zurück ans Bett und seufzte: „Elizabeth, wenn ich mich hier in dieses Bett lege und du mit dazu, dann werde ich nicht fähig sein, mich wie ein Gentleman zu verhalten, ich werde mich vermutlich nicht zurückhalten können." Er strich ihr mit der Hand über Gesicht und Haare, dann fuhr er fort „Es würde alles kaputt machen, was wir uns für nächste Woche vorgenommen haben." Sie nickte langsam und schaute in seine seeblauen Augen, als sie sprach: „Das verstehe ich. Deswegen werde ich mich in den Sessel legen, ich passe da besser hinein. Aber zuvor möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich extra hierher gekommen bin, weil ich dachte, dies könnte eine Chance sein, mein großes Verlangen nach dir zu stillen. Ich hatte tatsächlich vor, heute Nacht das Bett mit dir zu teilen und zwar mit allen Konsequenzen, aber ich sehe ein, nach all dem, was du bereits in Vorbereitung für die Hochzeitsnacht hast, dass wir in der Tat gewisse Dinge bis dahin werden aufschieben müssen." Und sie stand auf und rückte sich ihrerseits die beiden Sessel zurecht. Er stellte sich hinter sie, und drehte sie wieder zu sich um: „Elizabeth, du bist wirklich die ungewöhnlichste Frau, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Ich liebe dich. Aber ich denke, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, dass du eine unbequeme Nacht hier verbringst, das möchte ich auf keinen Fall. Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann lege dich ruhig ins Bett, ich werde mich sogar dazulegen, aber du musst bitte Verständnis haben, dass wir weitestgehend vollständig bekleidet bleiben sollten. Sonst…. „ er beendete den Satz nicht.

Sie begab sich wieder zum Bett, zog lediglich ihren Mantel und die Stiefel aus und legte sich dann unter eine dünne Decke. Fitzwilliam Darcy atmete tief aus, zog Frack und Krawatte aus, sowie die Stiefel und schlüpfte dann ebenfalls darunter. Er war bestrebt keinen Körperkontakt herzustellen, doch sie rollte zu ihm herüber, legte einen Arm um seine Körpermitte und kuschelte ihr Gesicht an seinen Nacken. Er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wie er feststellen musste. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie hingegen schlief nach etwa einer halben Stunde tief und fest. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr und betrachtete sie im Schlaf. Er lächelte mild, aber gleichzeitig überrollte ihn auch wieder eine Welle der Erregung. Verflixt! Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere, ihr abgewandte Seite.

Diese Frau machte ihn halb wahnsinnig! Er hatte in diesem Bett schon mehr schlaflose Nächte verbracht, damals aber aus anderem Grund. Weil er sich seine starken Gefühle gegenüber ihr nicht eingestehen konnte und wollte. Das hatte ihn vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen und er hatte oft hier wach gelegen und gegrübelt, wie es denn sein konnte, dass er in seinen Gedanken nie von Elizabeth Bennet loskam. Nun lag er wach, weil seine Gedanken _und_ sein Körper nicht mehr von ihr loskamen.

Er war mehr als einmal versucht, alle guten Vorsätze über den Haufen zu werfen, sie sanft wach zu küssen und es einfach geschehen lassen… aber dann sagte er sich wieder und wieder, dass dies alles nicht der richtige Weg sei, er musste einfach noch ein paar Tage mehr Geduld aufbringen. Obwohl – sie würden so oder so in Kürze Mann und Frau sein, kam es da darauf an, wann man da den Gipfel der Intimität erklomm? Ob heute oder in wenigen Tagen – war das mittlerweile nicht egal? Nein, er pfiff sich selbst in aller Schärfe zurück, Fitzwilliam, lass es! Langsam zog er ein Kissen aus dem Bett und warf es auf den Boden. Leise stand er auf, holte seinen Mantel vom Sessel, legte sich vor der linken Bettseite auf den Teppich, deckte sich so gut es ging mit dem Mantel zu und fand nach vielen weiteren Minuten endlich den ersehnten Schlaf.

Er schreckte verstört hoch, mit enormen Rückenschmerzen. Schlaftrunken blickte er sich um. Er lag zwar noch auf dem Boden, doch war die große Decke vom Bett über ihn gebreitet. Darunter, dicht neben ihm auf dem Teppich lag Elizabeth mit wirrem Haar. Sie hatte sich wie ein Kätzchen zusammengerollt und schlummerte selig an seiner rechten Seite. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Großer Gott, diese Ehe versprach nicht langweilig zu werden. Da hatte er sich ja was geangelt!

Er konnte nicht umhin, sich zu ihr zu beugen und sie auf ihr linkes Ohr zu küssen. Sie räkelte sich, drehte sich zu ihm hin – und schlug die Augen auf. Für einen Moment blickten sie einander fasziniert an, dann schlang sie die Arme fest um seinen Nacken und hauchte einen vorsichtigen, fast unschuldigen Kuss auf seine rechte Augenbraue, woraufhin sich die andere auf der linken Seite sofort reflexartig nach oben zog. Sie musste lachen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie wundervoll das ausschaut, wenn du das tust?" fragte sie ihn. „Wenn ich was tue?" murmelte er heiser an ihrem Hals. „Na, das mit deiner Augenbraue, wie machst du das nur?" kam es von ihr. Er schaute leicht irritiert. „Ich mache etwas mit meiner Augenbraue? Das ist mir gar nicht bewusst, bist du sicher?" gab er zurück. Sie nickte eifrig. Dann zeichnete sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Linie der steilen Braue nach. Er schnappte rasch nach ihrer Hand und biss ganz sanft in den Finger, der das eben getan hatte. Sie holte sehr tief Luft. Er rollte weiter herum, drehte sie bis sie komplett auf dem Rücken lag und brachte sich dann in eine Position halb seitlich über ihr. Ihre Hände hielt er rechts und links von ihrem Kopf schraubstockartig fest, dann beugte er sich gelassen (es wirkte nur so, in Wirklichkeit war er alles andere als das) über sie, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sie mit Macht.

Sie ergab sich sofort in alles. Es war der gefährlichste Moment bislang. Wenn er jetzt keinen kühlen Kopf behielt, war alles zu spät. Er rutschte ein Stück weiter auf sie, gab ihre Hände frei und ließ seine linke auf Wanderschaft gehen. Mit der rechten stützte er sich ein wenig ab. Er zeichnete die Linien ihres Körpers nach, fuhr an Taille und Hüfte vorbei bis zu ihren Beinen. Dort legte er die Hand auf dem Stoff ihres Kleides dort ab, wo ihr Oberschenkel war. Er hatte wieder das Gefühl, dass seine Hand gleich in Flammen stehen würde. Einen weiteren atemberaubenden Kuss schenkte er ihr.

Dann sprang er auf, wie von tausend Teufeln verfolgt, schaute mit erhitztem Gesicht auf die erstaunte Elizabeth und ließ einen tiefen Seufzer los. „Elizabeth, richte dich bitte so her, dass man dir nicht ansieht, wo du die Nacht verbracht hast. Ich werde inzwischen zu den Stallungen gehen und die Kutsche anspannen lassen, damit du nach Longbourn gebracht werden kannst. Und…", er pausierte kurz „ich bitte dich, komme vor der Hochzeit nie wieder auf die Idee, die Nacht mit mir verbringen zu wollen. Es war … es ist mir außerordentlich schwer gefallen, standhaft zu bleiben, das kannst du mir gerne glauben, aber ich denke, dass es so besser für uns beide war." Er schaute nun etwas milder auf sie herab, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. Auge in Auge mit ihr sprach er weiter: „Es sind noch fünf Tage, wir werden hochanständig bleiben, versprichst du mir das?" Sie nickte ganz langsam. „Gut, aber bevor ich gehe und dich deiner Toilette überlasse, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen kann, als derart von dir in Versuchung geführt zu werden – wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, natürlich." Er küsste sie ganz leicht, nur nicht wieder das Feuer neu entfachen, dachte er dabei. Dann schob er sie ein Stück von sich, betrachtete sie noch einmal begehrlich und fügte leise hinzu: „Mein Gott, du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe, auch wenn du mich diese Nacht auf eine wahrhaft harte Probe gestellt hast." Damit ließ er sie allein.

Zum Glück hatte niemand auf Longbourn etwas von dieser nächtlichen Eskapade mitbekommen. Nur Jane, die ungeduldig darauf lauerte Näheres zu erfahren. Als die beiden Schwestern dann endlich für sich waren, war Jane trotz allem ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sich nicht „das Spektakuläre" ereignet hatte. Wo sie doch darauf ein wenig gehofft hatte, dass ihre Schwester ihr vielleicht mitteilen würde, wie „es" gewesen war, damit sie sich für ihren Teil darauf einstellen konnte, was sie mit Charles erwartete. Aber Elizabeth beeilte sich dennoch, ihr zu sagen, dass alles, was anscheinend mit den intimen Abläufen zwischen Mann und Frau zu tun hatte, wahnsinnig aufregend und schön sein musste, wenn es denn zwischen Liebespaaren wie ihr und Fitzwilliam oder Jane und Charles geschah. Jane hätte allerdings niemals gewagt, bei Charles so weit zu gehen, sich mitten in der Nacht in sein Schlafgemach zu begeben und ihn dann halbherzig, weil weitgehend unwissend, versuchen zu verführen. Sie kicherte mit rotem Kopf ohne Unterlass bei Lizzies Bericht.

Aber sie gab auf Nachfrage von Elizabeth zu, dass Charles und sie durchaus schon als fortgeschritten beim Küssen bezeichnet werden konnten und errötete dabei noch eine Stufe mehr.

Man sprach nicht mehr über die Episode, weil gar keine Zeit mehr war, darüber zu reden. Nur noch bei intensiven Blickkontakten zwischen Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam wurde es hie und da ersichtlich.

Aus Pemberley traf Georgiana Darcy ein, ebenso wie die Schwestern von Charles und sein Schwager, Mr. Hurst aus London. Auf Lucas Lodge hielten Mr. und Mrs. Collins Einzug, die Gardiners kamen an, von überall her reisten Gäste an. Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam war ebenfalls eingetroffen, in Eile, zwischen zwei Auslandsaufenthalten, doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Trauzeugen für seinen Cousin zu machen. Er war jedoch auffallend schweigsam dieser Tage. In seinem Fahrwasser erschienen seine Mutter, die Countess of Matlock und ihre Tochter, des Colonels Schwester. Der Earl of Matlock war wegen leichter gesundheitlicher Beschwerden lieber daheim auf dem Familiensitz geblieben, ebenso fehlte der Viscount of Matlock, der es offensichtlich vorzog, sich in London zu amüsieren.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft würde auch auf Lady Catherine und Miss Anne de Bourgh verzichten müssen, die natürlich eine rüde Absage geschickt hatte, ebenso auf Mr. und Mrs. Wickham, da dieser keinen Urlaub von seinem Dienst in Newcastle erhielt. Ein Glück für Georgiana, dass ihr diese peinliche Begegnung erspart blieb.

Erst war die Zeit bis zur Hochzeit nur sehr langsam vergangen, doch die letzten beiden Tage rasten nur so dahin. Und ehe man sich versah, waren alle in der Kirche versammelt und die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf. Jane konnte sich ein Dauerlächeln nicht verkneifen, Charles hingegen sah viel eher ergriffen aus. Fitzwilliam dachte, sein lauter Herzschlag müsste für jeden der Versammelten in der Kirche hörbar sein und blickte sich daher ständig nervös um. Er wurde auch nicht viel ruhiger, als ihm Elizabeth einen langen Blick zuwarf. Erst als er ihr den Ring mit zittrigen Händen übergestreift hatte, fühlte er sich langsam etwas entspannter.

Auf dem großen Empfang in Netherfield ging es turbulent zu. Als aber alle Anwesenden den beiden glücklichen Paaren einen Toast zukommen ließen und auf ihr Wohl tranken, und sie so sehr beklatscht wurden, da wurden mit einem Mal immer mehr Stimmen laut, die forderten, dass die Brautpaare sich küssen sollten. Fitzwilliam überkam wieder eine Art Panikattacke. Er hatte Elizabeth noch niemals zuvor öffentlich geküsst, er kam sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor. Er konnte nicht einmal vermeiden, dass er leicht rot anlief. Charles hatte den ganzen Tag über schon rote Wangen, er war gehobener Stimmung und drückte auch impulsiv sofort Jane an sich, um ihr einen ordentlichen Schmatzer aufzudrücken. Jetzt war es an Jane, rot zu werden. Alles klatschte und lachte, dann waren die vielen Augenpaare auf ihn und Elizabeth gerichtet. Seine Frau wandte sich ihm zu, er nahm ihre Handgelenke und drückte nur ganz kurz seine zusammengepressten Lippen auf die ihren. Er wollte sich sofort zurückziehen, hatte aber nicht mit ihrer Reaktion gerechnet. Sie machte eine Hand los, fasste ihn um den Nacken und öffnete ihre Lippen weit. Er konnte nun nicht mehr anders, als ihre Taille zu umgreifen und sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Zum Teufel mit den vielen Leuten, sie waren ihm plötzlich egal. Erst als frenetischer Beifall aufbrandete, kam er wieder richtig zu sich. Seine Augenbraue hatte sich wieder in eine fragende Position begeben, als er sich von seiner Frau löste und die Verwandten und Bekannten im Raum anstarrte. Charles ließ mit einem donnernden Schlag seine Hand auf die Schulter des Freundes krachen. „Nun, alter Knabe, ich schätze, du hast mich um Längen geschlagen. Könntest du mir Unterricht erteilen?" Sie mussten beide lachen.

Als alle Gratulationen hinter sich gebracht, die Geschenke bestaunt und die erlesenen Speisen vertilgt waren, beschlossen Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth alsbald aufzubrechen. Sie ging nach oben in sein Zimmer, um sich umzukleiden. Er wartete in der Bibliothek…


	2. Chapter 2

Genau konnte er gar nicht sagen, wie lange er schon in die Flammen gestarrt hatte, als die Tür sich öffnete und seine Frau endlich reisefertig hereinkam. Sie hatte sich wirklich gut für die kalte Witterung angezogen, und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Kutsche entsprechend warm gehalten wurde, und außer den heißen Ziegelsteinen extra noch einige Felle und Decken hineinlegen lassen.

„Hast du dich bereits verabschiedet?" Er brauchte es eigentlich nicht zu fragen, denn er sah ihr an, dass sie ein wenig geweint hatte. Sie nickte nur stumm. Mit einem Riesenschritt war er bei ihr und umfing ihre feine Gestalt. Sie barg ihren Kopf an seiner breiten Brust. Er wiegte sie einen Moment lang wie ein kleines Kind, bevor er zur Tür trat. Er nickte ihr kurz zu: „Liebste, dann sollten wir nun gehen, oder?" Sie nahm den ihr gebotenen Arm und sie traten in die Halle. Er neigte da und dort den Kopf, als ihnen Abschiedsworte zugerufen wurden. Vor dem Haus stand die Kutsche. Dort hatten sich Jane und Charles, sowie Georgiana und die Bennets versammelt. Nur die engste Verwandtschaft eben. Allen anderen hatten sie drinnen Lebewohl gesagt. Er umfasste Charles Unterarme und die Freunde sahen sich bewegt an. Dann beugte er sich galant vor und küsste seiner Schwägerin Jane die Hand, die sofort errötete und noch weiter bis zum Haaransatz rot anlief, als Fitzwilliam ihr murmelnd versicherte: „Werte Mrs. Bingley, liebe Jane, Sie sind eine außergewöhnlich schöne Braut und ich freue mich für sie beide, meinen guten Freund Charles und Sie. Mehr aber freue ich mich, dass ich Sie von nun an auch noch eine liebe Schwester nennen darf!" Jane suchte nach Worten, es kam zögerlich, aber schon ziemlich große Dame, als sie antwortete: „Sir, ich schätze Sie als meinen geschätzten Bruder und Freund meines Gatten, aber mehr noch als den geliebten Mann meiner geliebten Schwester. Leben Sie wohl. …", es kam ihr noch nicht ganz so glatt über die Lippen „… Fitzwilliam." Dann lächelte sie ihr typisches Jane-Lächeln.

Wortlos umarmte Fitzwilliam seine Schwester Georgiana, der die Tränen der Rührung hemmungslos an den Wangen herunter liefen. Sie waren beide nicht fähig zu sprechen. Georgiana würde am nächsten Tag mit Tante und Cousine zunächst nach Matlock reisen. Später dann, sobald Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth einige Tage alleine auf Pemberley verbracht hatten, würde sie zu den Jungvermählten dazu stoßen.

Kitty und Mary nahmen Georgiana in ihre Mitte. Ihr imposanter Schwager verbeugte sich knapp vor den beiden Bennet-Mädchen. „Miss Mary, ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute; Miss Kitty, geben Sie gut auf sich Acht, auf Wiedersehen." Die beiden waren noch immer leicht eingeschüchtert, wenn der Mann von Elizabeth sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, zu Schwager Charles hingegen hatten sie ein etwas lockereres Verhältnis. Aber Kitty brachte es immerhin fertig, ein „Gute Reise, Sir" zu stammeln.

Dann stand Fitzwilliam vor seinen Schwiegereltern, Mrs. Bennet, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, in Tränen aufgelöst, Mr. Bennet stoische Ruhe verbreitend, aber sicher innerlich aufgewühlt. Er reichte seinem Schwiegervater die Hand, eine außergewöhnliche Geste, Verbeugungen waren gängiger, der Handschlag (ein Brauch aus Landwirtschaft und Handel) hatte sich in höheren Kreisen noch nicht recht durchgesetzt, galt aber auch dort zunehmend als äußerst freundschaftliche Geste: „Sir, ich denke, ich brauche nicht noch einmal zu versichern, dass es Elizabeth an nichts fehlen wird, seien Sie daher unbesorgt. Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich so bald wie möglich selbst davon zu überzeugen und unser Gast auf Pemberley zu sein, so lange Sie mögen. Was natürlich Mrs. Bennet und die jüngeren Mädchen mit einschließt. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Freundlichkeit und Ihr großes Entgegenkommen, ich habe mich stets sehr wohl bei Ihnen gefühlt." Mr. Bennet nickte bewegt mit dem Kopf.

Als Fitzwilliam Mrs. Bennet entgegentrat, hatte er wieder eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Sie wich daher einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, nicht ohne sich ständig mit dem Taschentuch die Augen zu tupfen. Er schmunzelte und wusste in diesem Moment, wie er sie zu guter Letzt doch noch vollständig gewinnen konnte: „Verehrte Frau Mama", begann er und alle Augen waren bei dieser Anrede verwundert auf ihn gerichtet, sogar Mrs. Bennet wagte es nun, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken „ich raube Ihnen einen teuren Schatz, das ist mir klar, aber so sollten wir das nicht sehen. Ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass Sie in mir einen Sohn gewonnen haben? Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich das nämlich gerne sein. Wie Sie wissen, habe ich meine eigene Mutter bereits in jungen Jahren verloren und daher wäre es sehr schön, wenn Sie mich von nun an als Ihren Sohn ansehen würden. Das wünsche ich mir zum Abschied von Ihnen!" Und er nahm die Hand seiner Schwiegermutter und küsste sie dezent. Da brachen natürlich alle Dämme bei Mrs. Bennet, sie vergaß ihre unterschwellige Angst vor ihm völlig und umarmte ihren Schwiegersohn mit herzlichster Geste. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend als sie sich mühsam auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn auf seine Stirn zu küssen: „Mr. Darcy… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!" Er wehrte ihre stürmische Attacke ein klein wenig ab, in dem er einen Schritt zurücktrat, aber er lächelte. „Nun, wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie Ihren Sohn dann bei seinem Namen nennen würden?" war sein Vorschlag. Mrs. Bennet tupfte sich erneut die Augen und nickte dann eifrig: „Natürlich, natürlich, selbstverständlich, Mr. … ähm, will sagen, mein lieber Fitzwilliam!" Alle mussten unwillkürlich ein wenig schmunzeln, auch wenn es die Abschiedssituation eigentlich gar nicht zuließ.

Elizabeth hatte währenddessen stumm in der Kutsche Platz genommen und dies alles mit großem Erstaunen wahrgenommen. Sie hatte ihren Abschied ja bereits vorhin im Haus, in Fitzwilliams Zimmer gehabt, wo sich ihre gesamte Familie versammelt hatte, inklusive Jane. Auch da war es bereits überaus emotional zugegangen. Ihr Gatte hatte allerdings allem die Krone aufgesetzt, nie im Leben hätte Elizabeth gedacht, dass er sich derart offen und emotionsgeladen gegenüber ihrer Familie zeigen würde. Sie konnte beim Zusehen kaum anders, als hilflos wie ein Baby zu weinen. Dann saß er endlich neben ihr in der warmen Kutsche, warf sich eine der Decken über die Beine. Die Kutsche rollte an. Draußen winkten alle heftig, mit Händen, Taschentücher, Frack- oder Mantelzipfeln. Tränen rollten, Abschiedsworte wurden gerufen, dann war man außer Sichtweite. Er schloss Elizabeth in seine Arme und spendete ihr Trost, um ihr über den schweren Abschied hinweg zu helfen.

Auf der Fahrt beruhigte sie sich dann langsam. Sie gerieten ins Plaudern, sie kicherte ein wenig, da sie sich kaum besser als ihre Schwester Lydia befand, weil sie ebenfalls ständig ihren funkelnden Ring betrachtete. Er spielte das Spiel gerne mit, auch um sie ein wenig zu zerstreuen und abzulenken. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte er gut fünf- oder sechsmal ihre Hand unter den Fuchsfellen hervorgezogen und den Ring hin- und hergedreht, um ihn genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zum Schluss musste sie sehr lachen. „Fitzwilliam lass, meine Hand wird sonst noch ganz kalt!" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wärmte ihre Hand in der seinen und sagte: „Nun, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir nicht kalt wird." Und er zog sie ganz dicht an sich heran und legte liebevoll seinen linken Arm wieder um sie. Dem Ganzen ließ er einen überaus herzhaften Kuss folgen.

Nach mehr als drei Stunden Fahrt hatten sie das vorläufige Ziel erreicht. Ein kleiner Ort in Bedfordshire, aber mit einem großartigen Gasthof. Der Besitzer und seine Frau beeilten sich, das junge Paar persönlich zu begrüßen. Sie wurden in eine freundliche, saubere Gaststube geleitet, das Gepäck auf die Zimmer verbracht. „Sie haben sich einen überaus günstigen Zeitpunkt für Ihren Aufenthalt hier ausgesucht, Sir", sprach die rundliche Dame ihn an „es sind außer Ihnen keine Hausgäste da, lediglich zum Essen werden wir noch einige Leute erwarten. Wenn Sie möchten, können wir Ihnen jedoch auch oben servieren. Und alles andere ist natürlich wie besprochen arrangiert, Sir." „Das Dinner oben wäre sehr freundlich, danke Mrs. Arthurs", erwiderte Fitzwillliam Darcy der Frau. Dann ging sie dem Paar voraus nach oben. Eine Tür öffnete sie, da standen bereits die Koffer und außerdem eine Badewanne, bereits gefüllt mit heißem Wasser. „Das Bad ist gerichtet, wie Sie sehen können", plapperte Mrs. Arthurs fröhlich vor sich hin. Eine weitere Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs führte zu einer Art kleinem Salon. „Dort bringe ich Ihnen dann das Essen hin", war die Frau wieder zu vernehmen. Die nächste Tür öffnete sich zum Schlafgemach, das von einem sehr eindrucksvollen Bett dominiert wurde. Mrs. Arthurs beeilte sich noch zu sagen, dass der Schlafraum mit dem Badezimmer direkt verbunden wäre. Dann ließ sie Mr. und Mrs. Darcy endlich alleine.

Fitzwilliam ging schwungvoll auf die Zwischentür zu, die gefüllte Wanne kam wieder zum Vorschein. Er lächelte seiner Frau aufmunternd zu: „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie du denkst, aber ich brauche auf alle Fälle ein Bad. Es war zum Schluss doch schon ein wenig kalt in der Kutsche, findest du nicht auch?" Er klang äußerst aufgeräumt. Sie schaute ihn etwas zweifelnd an. Er ließ seinen Worten sofort Taten folgen, zog den Mantel, die Stiefel, die Krawatte, den Frack aus. Dann begab er sich ins das kleine Badezimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Elizabeth machte gequält ihre Augen für einen Moment zu. Dann ließ sie sich mit einem großen Seufzer auf das Bett fallen. Sie knöpfte ihren Mantel auf, löste die Schnüre an ihren Stiefeln. So verharrte sie unschlüssig. Was sollte das geben? Sie saß mutterseelenallein hier herum, während Fitzwilliam sich im warmen Wasser aalte. Oh nein, das war nicht nach ihrem Geschmack.

Entschlossen stand sie auf. Doch je mehr sie sich der Verbindungstür näherte, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte. Die Tür war nicht ganz geschlossen, nur angelehnt. Sie drückte sie vorsichtig auf. Ihr Gatte lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der Wanne – nackt!

Sie atmete tief durch. Die Seifenlauge verbarg noch einiges vor ihren Blicken, aber sie starrte unverwandt auf seine muskulöse, dicht behaarte Brust, die sich mit seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er sie mit seiner sonoren Stimme ansprach: „Liebling, warum hast du dir so lange Zeit gelassen?" Dabei öffnete er die Augen und strahlte sie an. Sie fing an, ein klein wenig zu zittern. „Ich weiß nicht recht… ich … ich", sie konnte nur stottern. Er hob eine Hand aus dem Wasser und hielt sie ihr hin. „Komm rüber zu mir", lockte er sie. Zögerlich ergriff sie die Hand, er zog sie sofort an den Wannenrand. Sein Körper schimmerte jetzt um einiges deutlicher im Wasser, man konnte den Rest ziemlich gut – erahnen. Sie schluckte. „Küss mich", forderte er unmissverständlich. Ihr lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, drückte ihren Mund auf seine nassen Lippen. Er packte sie mit seiner triefenden Hand um den Nacken, sie begann nun Gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden. Der Kuss schien nicht enden zu wollen.

Plötzlich wandte er sich zur anderen Seite und nestelte neben der Wanne herum. Als er sich wieder zu seiner Frau hindrehte, hielt er einen prachtvollen Rosenstrauß in den Händen. Sie war sprachlos. „Wo hast du zu solcher Jahreszeit Rosen her?" fragte sie verblüfft. Er freute sich, dass die Überraschung so gelungen war. „Hmh, es war in der Tat nicht einfach, aber man darf sich von ein paar kleinen Hindernissen nicht von seinem Weg abhalten lassen!" gab er vieldeutig zur Antwort. Und dann – ganz unverhofft und mit großem Nachdruck vorgebracht, kam seine nächste Aufforderung an sie: „Würdest du nun endlich die Güte haben, ebenfalls in diese Wanne zu steigen, bevor das Wasser kalt wird." Er beobachtete vergnügt, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Aber sie fasste sich rasch, lief hinüber in das Schlafzimmer und zog Übergewand und Unterkleid aus. Sie wickelte sich in eines der Bettlaken, dann blieb sie einen Moment stehen und lauschte ihrem aufgeregten Herzschlag. Sie hatte sich alles Mögliche vorgestellt, aber eine Badewanne, nein, das war in ihrer Gedankenwelt zum Thema Hochzeitsnacht nicht vorgekommen. Weit gefehlt.

Als sie zurückkehrte, starrte ihr Ehemann sie seinerseits mit großen Augen an: „Lizzie, ich dachte nicht, dass du das als ernst gemeinte Aufforderung ansehen würdest, ich meinte eher, du würdest nun drüben auf mich warten." Sie jedoch beachtete seinen Kommentar überhaupt nicht und stieg erst mit dem einen Bein, dann mit dem anderen zu ihm in die Wanne. Dann ließ sie sich langsam nieder und als sie ins Wasser sank, warf sie das Laken neben der Wanne auf den Boden. In unverhohlener Spannung hatte er mal wieder seine Augenbraue geliftet. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und zog sie langsam auf sich, bis sie vollkommen bäuchlings auf ihm lag. Er wunderte sich, dass in diesem Moment das Wasser nicht anfing lichterloh zu brennen.

Vorsichtig löste er die Nadeln aus ihrem Haar, dann griff er mit einer Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und ließ das brünette Haar langsam durch seine Finger gleiten, so dass es einen Augenblick später sich in langer Flut über ihre Schultern bis ins Wasser ergoss. Ihr typischer Duft von Lavendel strömte ihm entgegen, seine Hand glitt weiter, ihren Rücken hinab. Er war völlig fasziniert, wo er doch eine Vorliebe für Frauen mit langem, offenem Haar hatte. Die Erregung durchflutete ihn mit Macht.

Sie konnten es beide kaum fassen, was gerade zwischen ihnen ablief. Er küsste sie zart. „Meine Liebste" er musste erneut ansetzen, weil ihm die Stimme zu versagen drohte „meine Liebste, du bist wirklich einzigartig. Lange halte ich das mit dir zusammen hier nicht aus, das darfst du mir glauben, aber für alles Weitere ist mir der Platz hier zu eng. Ich möchte alles genießen und das solltest du auch, also sollten wir uns für einen anderen Ort entscheiden und da fällt mir spontan das schöne, weiche, große Bett dafür ein. Was meinst du?" Sie schien erst nicht zu reagieren, lag noch immer lang gestreckt auf ihm. Ganz langsam erst suchte sie seinen Blick, dann antwortete sie mit einem viel sagenden Augenaufschlag: „Ach, was hältst du denn hier nicht aus? Erkläre es mir, mein Schatz!" Er drohte ihr scherzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger: „Elizabeth! Du weißt, dass ich es dir an unserem Verlobungstag schon einmal erläutert habe, das mit den körperlichen Reaktionen, weißt du noch?" Sie nickte mit Bestimmtheit. Er lächelte zufrieden. Dann wollte er sie langsam von sich schieben, um aufstehen zu können, aber sie hatte genau den Hauptort seiner körperlichen Reaktionen unter sich gefunden, sie spürte es an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie bewegte sich ein klein wenig zur Seite, dann ließ sie ihre Hand an eben diese Stelle wandern. Er rief, nein, er schrie fast ihren Namen: „Elizabeth! Himmel, nein, tu das bitte nicht!" Er richtete sich kerzengrade in der Wanne auf. Sie schaute sehr eingeschüchtert drein. „Oh, tut mir leid, hab ich dir wehgetan, etwas falsch gemacht? Verzeih bitte." Sie küsste ihn auf eine Schulter. Und dann sah er, weil auch sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, ihre Brüste, ihren flachen Bauch.

Sofort sprang er mit einem kraftvollen Satz aus der Wanne, hob sie in fast der gleichen Sekunde ebenfalls heraus. Sie hinterließen eine triefende Spur bis zum Bett. Dort legte er seine Frau sanft nieder und wickelte sie zunächst in ein Laken, um sie kräftig abzurubbeln, damit sie nicht anfing zu frieren. Dabei fand er endlich seine Sprache wieder: „Nein, du hast natürlich nichts falsch gemacht und wehgetan hat es auch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Nur Lizzie, das hätte dich und mich beinahe für diese kommende Stunde oder auch ein wenig länger um… ähm… ach, um unser gemeinsames Vergnügen gebracht." Sie schien die Worte zwar, aber nicht ganz den Sinn zu erfassen.

Er zog ein Tablett mit Trauben und Äpfeln heran (er musste zugeben. Mrs. Arthurs hatte alle seine Anordnungen akribisch befolgt und ausgeführt, was ihm nun einen wohligen Seufzer entlockte). Eine Traube nahm er in den Mund, zwischen die Lippen und reichte sie so hinüber zu Elizabeth. Diese stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und nahm ihrem Mann die süße Last mit ihren Lippen ab. Der Kuss folgte auf dem Fuß. Sein Verlangen flammte sofort wieder auf. Er zog das Laken ein Stück weg. Langsam streifte er mit seinen Händen über ihre Schultern, die Arme hinunter. Das Laken war eindeutig im Weg. Mit einem Ruck riss er es ganz weg. Sie war überall warm, sanft und rosig im Schein der Kerzen. Er lag halb auf einer Seite, seine Hand wanderte über ihre Beine. Auf ihrem Oberschenkel rastete er einen Moment. Dann arbeitete er sich weiter, über ihren Bauch nach oben. Er beobachtete genau ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte überwiegend die Augen geschlossen, nur manchmal atmete sie scharf ein, oder öffnete verblüfft für kurze Zeit ihre Augen um ihren Mann mit verschleiertem Blick anzusehen.

Er war völlig überwältigt. Während der letzten fünfzig Tage, als sicher war, dass er ihr Mann werden würde, hatte er sich manchmal die Gedanken gestattet, sich auszumalen, was ihn alles erwarten würde, mit ihr an seiner Seite, natürlich auch in der Intimität des Schlafgemachs. Er hatte es sich nicht annähernd so herrlich vorgestellt. Niemals! Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie nun wahrhaft, wie Gott sie schuf, neben ihm lag und unter seinen zarten Berührungen erbebte. Er war überglücklich. Er küsste sie mit Inbrunst. „Ich liebe dich" murmelte er, als sie kurz Atem schöpften. „Und ich liebe dich, Fitzwilliam", gab sie atemlos zur Antwort. Er legte sich flach auf den Rücken, nur für einen Moment. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sich wieder ein bisschen zurückzunehmen. Es würde keinem helfen, wenn er jetzt sofort – nein, unverzeihlich wäre das.

Als er merkte, dass Elizabeth sich neben ihm immer mehr bewegte, machte er die Augen auf. Bei Gott, was tat sie da? Sie hatte sich halb auf ihn gelegt, genau wie er es zuvor so ähnlich getan hatte. Das würde nicht lange gut gehen, schätzte er, ließ sie aber erst einmal gewähren. Sie verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper. Er erschauerte. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar am Kopf, zerwühlte alles, was noch nicht zu Berge stand endgültig. Er atmete tief durch. Sie wanderte mit ihren Fingern durch die vielen dunklen Haare auf seiner Brust. Er gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich. Dann sah sie das, was er immer so beiläufig als gewisse körperliche Reaktion beschrieben hatte und was sie einstmals für einen Ast in seiner Hose gehalten hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand drauf nieder. Er wand sich auf dem Bett unruhig hin und her und öffnete seine tiefblauen Augen. Als sie die Hand weiter zu seinem Oberschenkel bewegte, schlossen sich seine Augen wieder. „Fitzwilliam, ich habe noch niemals einen nackten Mann gesehen, also ich meine, einen wahrhaft lebendigen, aber all die schönen Statuen, die ich zum Beispiel in Pemberley sah, können es nicht einmal annähernd mit dir aufnehmen. Du bist – ja, es ist so, es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür – wunderschön."

Diese Worte von ihr erregten ihn fast mehr als ihre rastlosen Hände. Sein Puls raste, sein Herz hämmerte, nun war es wohl an der Zeit. Er dachte einen Moment lang an die Erfahrungen, die er auf dem Gebiet der körperlichen Vereinigung gesammelt hatte, nicht sehr viele, aber ausreichende. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich siedendheiß ein, dass Elizabeth ja noch gänzlich unberührt war und er noch niemals zuvor… also es war eigentlich auch sein erstes Mal mit einer Jungfrau, genau genommen. Er hatte eine ganz ausgedörrte Kehle. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schenkte Wein in einen Becher. Erst natürlich reichte er das Getränk seiner Frau. Sie nahm einen sehr ordentlichen Schluck, dann löschte er seinen Durst. Er lächelte sie versonnen an. Inzwischen lag sie auf dem Rücken, blickte ihm entgegen. Er nahm den Becher und träufelte einige Tropfen Wein in ihren Bauchnabel. Sie quiekte kurz. Er schlürfte den Wein geschickt aus ihrem Nabel. Dann küsste er sie. Sehr fordernd.

Er fasste sie um ihre Taille und rollte sie auf sich. Seine Hände nahmen sich nun ihrer Brüste an. Sie gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, damit die Küsse nicht aufhörten. Er hatte es einigermaßen geschickt angestellt, dass sie nun kniete, ihre Knie außen an seinen Oberschenkeln liegend. Er fühlte schon die Vorboten der Ekstase, aber er wusste, dass er den nächsten Schritt nicht ohne Vorwarnung machen durfte. „Meine Geliebte, hör mir nur bitte noch einen Moment zu. Vielleicht wird dir das, was nun geschehen wird, ein bisschen peinlich sein, oder es ist gar unangenehm. Du musst es mir dann sofort sagen, auch im Falle, dass es wehtut, was ich auf gar keinen Fall möchte, was sich aber vielleicht nicht ganz vermeiden lässt. Vertraust du mir?" Sie gab ein schwaches Ja von sich. Er fuhr fort: „Ich möchte, dass du Genuss empfindest, nicht Verdruss, verstanden? Also sei bitte so frei, wie du immer bist, und teile mir mit, sobald du dich unwohl fühlst, ja?" Diesmal nickte sie.

Er küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich, bis sie alles rings um sich zu vergessen schien. Dann platzierte er seine Hand an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle und merkte, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder alles zerreden, sie hatte auch nichts gesagt, also machte er tapfer weiter. Seine Finger bahnten sich ihren Weg, sie fuhr mit ihrem Kopf ruckartig nach oben. „Oh!" war alles, was sie raus brachte. Sie keuchte. Seine Hand war plötzlich weg, dafür zog er ihre Hüften mit starkem Druck nach unten. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, aber etwas schien ihre Mitte zerreißen und verbrennen zu wollen. Sie wollte es nicht, wehrte sich gegen den immensen Druck. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung rollte er sie zusammen mit ihm herum, so dass er nun auf ihr und ihren, oh Schreck! gespreizten Beinen zu liegen kam. Er küsste sie, hatte dabei sogar Tränen in den Augen, dann stieß er mit Macht zu. Sie wimmerte. Etwas Langes, Glattes, Festes machte sich in ihr breit, der Schmerz ließ etwas nach. Er wusste, dass es kein reines Vergnügen für sie war. Er durfte sie nicht in etwas Negatives hinein manövrieren. Nicht ohne Bedauern zog er sich von ihr zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen. Er lächelte sie an, küsste sie abermals. Dann verschwand sein Kopf, mit vielen Küssen ihren Bauch entlang.

Sie klammerte sich entsetzt an das Kissen, als ihr klar wurde, _was_ er da machte! Aber es jagte ihr nun einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper. Sie fing an zu stöhnen. Bei Gott, gab sie wirklich diese animalischen Laute von sich? In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihren Mann von _dieser_ Stelle wegzubewegen, kniff sie die Beine zusammen so gut es nur ging. Er hörte in der Tat auf, aber nur um mit Nachdruck ihre Schenkel wieder zu öffnen und schnell die Worte hervorzusprudeln, ob sie denn vorhätte, ihn mit ihrer Beinpresse kläglich zu ersticken. Sie versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Es war nicht einfach. tausend neue Eindrücke prasselten auf sie nieder. Doch sie ergab sich immer mehr in die Situation. Sie wusste, es konnte ihr nichts passieren, sie hatte ihren geliebten Fitzwilliam an ihrer Seite, der zwar ganz ungeheuerliche Sachen tat, aber – oh, sie stöhnte wieder auf. Sie fühlte eine enorme Welle auf sich zukommen, obwohl sie noch nie am Meer gewesen war, aber so stellte sie sich vor, wenn man von einem Brecher überrollt wurde. Doch die Welle erwies sich als gar nicht so groß. Sie war nur Wegbereiter für eine weitere, noch größere Welle. Sie hörte sich den Namen ihres Gatten rufen. Plötzlich war er wieder ganz auf ihr, küsste sie verlangend, sie fühlte, wie eine weitere Welle im Anmarsch war. Er drang abermals in sie, diesmal fast ohne Schmerz. Er bewegte sich nun rhythmisch. Sie konnte nicht umhin, sich ihm dabei anzupassen. Er setzte sehr geschickt abermals seine Finger ein. Die nächste Welle war etwas ganz besonderes, das fühlte sie bereits. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen, in ihrem Kopf explodierten tausend Sterne, sie schrie laut auf, hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. Alles bebte in ihr, merkwürdigerweise bebte Fitzwilliam mit, er hatte ebenfalls einen unterdrückten Ruf von sich gegeben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas sehr Warmes nun in ihrem Innersten zu fließen schien.

Als es einige Zeit später laut klopfte, fuhren sie beide auseinander. Mrs. Arthurs teilte durch die Tür mit, dass sie das Dinner nebenan serviert habe. Nach etwa fünf Minuten Wartezeit erhob sich Fitzwilliam aus dem Bett, gürtete seinen Morgenrock um und öffnete die Tür. Er lief schnell über den Flur, holte das Tablett mit dem Essen und schlüpfte wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Er hatte nun schon ein wenig Hunger, musste er zugeben. Bevor er den Morgenmantel öffnete und provokativ fallen ließ, was bei seiner Frau einen Heiterkeitsausbruch verursachte, stopfte er sich rasch ein Stück der Fischpastete in seinen Mund. Sehr lecker, Mrs. Arthurs schien eine gute Küche zu führen. Er glitt ins Bett zurück, balancierte das Tablett mit leicht wackliger Hand und platzierte es auf einer der Nachtkommoden.

Elizabeth langte nach einem Brot, ebenso nach einer Scheibe Schinken. Damit sie sich nicht zu sehr verrenken musste, reichte ihr Gatte ihr das Gewünschte. Das führte dazu, dass sie sich schließlich gegenseitig mit allen möglichen Happen fütterten. Fitzwilliam nahm dies im weiteren Verlauf zur Gelegenheit, dass sie beide ihre Körper noch besser erkundeten. Er platzierte einen Leckerbissen auf seinem Körper und sie musste ihn dort mit dem Mund wegnehmen. Dann durfte sie eine Leckerei auf ihrem Körper ablegen und er musste damit genauso verfahren.

So ging es eine ganze Weile hin und her. Die Lust aufeinander wuchs wieder, das Spiel trug natürlich erheblich dazu bei. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, sich ein Stückchen Käse auf sein Geschlecht zu legen, er dachte, es sei dafür eindeutig noch zu früh. Man musste sich auch etwas für später aufheben. Sie machte da weit weniger Aufhebens, weil er sich ja an dieser Stelle ihres Körpers bereits ausgetobt hatte, also platzierte sie geschickt ein Stück des Pies auf dem dunklen Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen. Er nahm es voller Genuss auf. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Er schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.

„Du bist dran!" erklang es an seinem Ohr. „Ich weiß", er legte den Käse auf sein geschlossenes Augenlid. „Nein", lachte sie „das hatten wir doch schon." „Ja, aber da war es das andere Auge, bin ich mir sicher", gab er zu bedenken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Käse blieb liegen. Er resignierte: „Was schlägst du vor?" Sie blickte an seinem gestählten Körper herab, blieb mit den Augen an einer bestimmten Stelle hängen. Er nahm den Käse vom Auge und legte ihn provokativ auf die von ihr angedeutete Stelle. Dann hielt er die Luft an. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, dann nahm sie das Stückchen mit ihren Zähnen auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper dabei. Sie rutschte wieder nach oben zu ihm, er atmete auf.

Nicht lange, denn nun bombardierte sie ihn mit ihren neugierigen Fragen quer durch den gesamten Themenkomplex bezüglich körperlicher Vereinigung. Ihm war es eigentlich zuerst peinlich, weil es ganz sicher ungewöhnlich war, über derlei Dinge total offen zu reden, auch oder erst recht unter Eheleuten, er wusste auch manchmal gar nicht, wie er dies alles ausdrücken sollte, aber es gefiel ihm zunehmend. Doch als sie nun wissen wollte, was er vorhin mit ihr gemacht hatte, wusste er keine rechte Antwort zu geben. Er sagte ihr lediglich, dass es eine ganz wundervolle Art sei, der Frau höchst lustvollen Genuss zu bereiten. Ob dies auch in ähnlicher Form umgekehrt funktioniere, wollte sie als nächstes wissen. Er hatte es geahnt! Sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen, als seine Antwort auf sich warten ließ. Ganz zögerlich nickte er. Schließlich gab er fast widerwillig zu, dass durchaus wohl Varianten existierten, die beim Manne Anwendung fanden.

„Fitzwilliam, du musst mir sofort sagen, was ich tun soll, ich würde dir so gerne etwas von dieser ungeheuer geballten Lust, die ich vorhin verspürte, zurückgeben." „Meine Süße, das hast du bereits, es ist alles in bester Ordnung, ich fühle mich überaus wohl", kam seine Antwort sogleich. „Ich bestehe aber darauf!" beharrte sie eigensinnig und fuhr neckend fort „sonst versuche ich es auf eigene Faust und du wirst tausend Qualen leiden!" Er versuchte ein Lächeln, aber es kam nicht so recht zustande. Sie rutschte bereits wieder nach unten. Er hielt sie fest, sie wehrte sich. Sie kämpften einen kleinen Moment, dann hatte er sie klar besiegt.

Sie verließ sofort das Bett in einer Trotzreaktion. „Wo willst du hin. Elizabeth? Es ist draußen zu kalt, komm wieder ins Bett!" rief er ihr hinterher. „Nicht eher bis dass du mir zeigst, welche Kniffe ich nun anwenden soll" tönte es ihm aus der vom Bett am weitesten entfernten Zimmerecke entgegen. „Soll ich mich noch am Hochzeitstag von meiner Frau erpressen lassen?" schimpfte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Und weiter: „Lizzie, bitte das sind eh schon alles Dinge, über die man eigentlich nie redet, wirklich, wirklich niemals. Das fällt mir total schwer." Sie kam langsam zurück. „Das weiß ich, ich danke dir auch von Herzen, dass du so ohne Vorbehalte mit mir derlei Dinge besprichst. Ich möchte nun mal alle Möglichkeiten erfahren, um meinen Mann glücklich zu machen und ich werde alles daran setzen, dies dann auch in die Tat umzusetzen. Egal, ob es nun im Ehebett oder vielleicht auch in anderen Lebensbereichen ist."

Er zog sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie herausfordernd. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was sie die ganze Zeit schon wissen wollte. Sie lief hochrot an bei seinen Worten. „Oh, das ist ja - …", sie brach den Satz ab, weil ihr plötzlich etwas ganz anderes einfiel: „Fitzwilliam, mein Geliebter, woher weißt du eigentlich das alles? Dein Vater hat dir das sicher nicht offenbart, oder? Eher schon Wickham, dieser durchtriebene Kerl, nicht wahr?" Er blickte unbeteiligt zur Decke. Sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Mein Herr, ich hatte ihnen eine Frage gestellt!" Er bequemte sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile zu einer Antwort: „Lizzie, ich bin absolut entsetzt, über welche Themen du hier ständig die Unterhaltung führst. Irgendwann machen Männer halt so ihre kleinen Erfahrungen, aber das ist nichts, gar nichts, im Vergleich zu wahrer Liebe, einer fundierten Ehe und den gemeinsamen Erlebnissen von tief empfundener Leidenschaft. Ich lernte dabei lediglich, wie männliche und weibliche Körper so funktionieren und – ja die technischen Abläufe, damit hatte es sich auch schon."

Sie schaute ihn mit halbgeschlossenen Augen an. „Hmh, ich weiß nicht, ob mir diese Erklärung gefällt, es macht mich eifersüchtig, dass du _diese_ Dinge auch mit anderen Frauen getan hast!" Er lachte jetzt laut, seine sonore Stimme klang durch das Zimmer, dabei zog er ihren Kopf an seine nackte Brust. „Verzaubert hast nur du mich, du bist die einzige Frau, der ich jemals fast vom ersten Moment des Zusammentreffens an sagen wollte, dass ich sie liebe. Dass ich es dir dann endlich sagen konnte, beim ersten Mal zwar vergeblich, aber dann doch im zweiten Anlauf mit freudigem Ende, machte mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt. Andere Frauen haben mich stets wenig interessiert und seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, sowieso nicht mehr. Und das Wichtigste – du bist meine Frau vor Gottes Angesicht. Nur du allein zählst für mich!" Sie küsste ihn zart für seine gefühlvolle kleine Liebeserklärung.

Er räkelte sich behaglich. Dann holte er wieder den Obstteller hervor und verteilte die restlichen Trauben auf ihrem flachen Bauch, eine Frucht senkte er in ihren Bauchnabel. Als er wieder anfing, das Obst mit seinem Mund aufzunehmen, nahm sie rasch ungesehen zwei oder drei der Trauben weg und hielt sie versteckt. Er bot ihr eine Traube zum Essen an, sie nahm sie, kaute, schluckte und empfing einen glühenden Kuss von ihm. „Ich würde gerne wieder…", er zögerte, rang um angemessene Worte, aber da sie sich nun anscheinend beide eine große Offenheit angewöhnt hatten, richtete er sich danach und sagte es deshalb recht unverblümt „ähm, …in dir sein."

Jetzt war es an ihr, laut zu lachen. Sie drückte ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck ins Kissen zurück. „Oh nein, noch nicht! Nachdem du mir nun verraten hast, was dich außerdem noch verzücken könnte, werde ich diesem Hinweis nun erst einmal nachgehen." Er wollte sich fassungslos aufstützen, doch sie drückte ihn abermals zurück. Er protestierte: „Lizzie, das halte ich für keine gute Idee, wirklich, du…", er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, weil sie bereits am Zielgebiet angelangt war. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn vorsichtig berührte, sie erkundete das unbekannte Territorium zuerst mit beiden Händen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie war unglaublich - seine Frau! Er zischte zwischen ziemlich fest zusammengepressten Lippen: „Lizzie, bitte, ich halte das nicht sehr lange aus!" Als sie schließlich anfing, an gleicher Stelle Küsse zu verteilen, gebot er ihr Einhalt. „Darling, das geht keine Sekunde lang mehr gut, hör jetzt bitte auf!" Sie blickte zu ihm mit Bedauern auf, er zog sie zu sich hoch, dann tat er das, was sie zuvor schon einmal probiert hatten, was aber wegen ihrer da noch vorhandenen Barriere nicht funktioniert hatte: Er hob sie auf sich drauf, versenkte sich in ihr. Sie verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht, es brannte ein wenig. Doch kaum fing er an, sich leicht auf und ab zu bewegen, verging das unangenehme Gefühl und machte ganz anderen Empfindungen Platz. Sie schloss die Augen. Er flüsterte ihr leise zu, dass sie dank ihrer Position das Tempo bestimmen könne. Sie nahm die Anregung auf. Doch das brauchte es kaum noch, er zuckte noch in der gleichen Minute zusammen und musste sich erneut auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu laut zu werden. Er streichelte über ihren Rücken, wohl wissend, dass da eine kleine Unausgeglichenheit war.

Sie aber ließ sich einen Moment später in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er beugte sich liebevoll über sie, doch sie schaute ihn schon mit bleischweren Lidern an. Sie murmelte nur: „Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt ziemlich müde, Fitzwilliam." Er nickte, streckte sich, stellte die Rosen ins Wasser, holte die Decke vom Ende des Bettes, bemerkte dabei die kleinen Blutstropfen auf dem Laken, zog seine Braue ein wenig hoch und breitete dann die Decke über sie und sich. Zu guter Letzt löschte er die Kerzenflammen aus. Seine Frau war sofort eingeschlafen, er zog sie etwas mehr zu sich heran, kuschelte sich an ihren warmen Körper und fiel ebenfalls ziemlich bald mit glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck in tiefen Schlummer.

Er wachte durch ein schepperndes Geräusch auf. Dem folgte ein sehr leiser Fluch. Im Dunkel des Raumes konnte er schemenhaft sehen, wie Lizzie sich aus ihrer Bettseite rausbeugte. Er rollte zu ihr, fragte was los sei. Sie hatte Durst bekommen, wollte sich etwas in den Becher schenken und hatte im Dunkeln das Geschirr umgestoßen. Er zündete eine Kerze an, die das Bett und die nähere Umgebung in diffuses Licht tauchte. Dann schenkte er ein, ließ sie trinken, danach trank er den Rest des Weines aus. Sie grinste ihn kokett an. Er wusste es so gar nicht einzuschätzen. Als seine Augenbraue nach oben schnellte, brach sie in unterdrücktes Gelächter aus. „Das wollte ich nur sehen, Liebster, ich liebe das an dir." Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, legte sich wieder nieder. Als er das Licht löschen wollte, hielt sie ihn davon ab. Sie zauberte drei Weintrauben hervor, die sie ihm auf ihrer flachen Hand präsentierte. Dann zog sie langsam die Decke weg, die seinen Körper verhüllte. Er zeigte sofort eine körperliche Reaktion. Sie legte die Trauben in seine Leistenbeuge. Er sog den Atem scharf ein. Ganz langsam nahm sie eine nach der anderen mit ihrem Mund auf. Auch diesmal hielt er sie davon ab, weiter zu machen. Er bettete sie sanft in die Kissen. Dann begann er sein Spiel. „Ich schulde dir noch was", war sein einziger Kommentar. Sie wand sich unter seinen kundigen Händen. Mit etwas Geduld brachte er sie geschickt an die Grenze. Sie keuchte, stöhnte auf, dann schüttelte es sie innerlich durch. Er lächelte zufrieden.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt, fragte er sie, wie lange sie sich denn vorstellen könne, mit ihm hier in Bedfordshire zu bleiben. Sie war ein wenig erstaunt über diese Frage, da sie angenommen hatte, er wollte schon am kommenden Tag nach Pemberley reisen. „Ich weiß, du möchtest sicher so bald wie möglich nach Pemberley", antwortete sie „aber vielleicht noch nicht gleich morgen, lass uns noch einen weiteren Tag da bleiben, ja?" „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", erwiderte er mit einem Schmunzeln „ich war so frei, bei Mrs. Arthurs für drei Nächte zu reservieren." Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss seiner Frau belohnte ihn für diese weise Voraussicht. Er löschte das Licht. Bevor er einschlief, ging ihm noch der Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass die nun hinter ihnen liegende Hochzeitsnacht alle Erwartungen weit übertroffen hatte. Der nächste Gedanke allerdings ließ ihn fast hochschnellen, aber Elizabeth zu liebe, die bereits wieder schlief, unterdrückte er den Impuls: Er hatte zweimal seinen Samen in Elizabeth gepflanzt, das könnte auch bedeuten, dass er heute Nacht einen Nachkommen gezeugt hatte! Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Daran hatte er bislang noch gar nicht gedacht, nun aber fand er es höchst aufregend, dass diese Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand. Die Anspannung hielt nicht lange an, er war nun sehr müde, er lehnte sich zurück, der Schlaf übermannte ihn.

Fünfzig Tage und eine Nacht waren vorbei…

_**THE END **_


End file.
